


Flowers

by MissSchmidt



Category: Everyday - Fandom, Life
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSchmidt/pseuds/MissSchmidt
Summary: Kind of a sad story I got from a writing prompt.





	Flowers

It was bound to happen.  
This is the first time I’ve spoken to her, the neighbor who just moved to the neighborhood. She’s yelling at me, my sweaty hands still gripping the flowers I just picked from her wide garden.  
“Do you know just how long it takes me to fertilize and weed and water and tend to these?!” Her hands swept over the plants, clearly shaking with rage. “And to have jerks like you waltz in to snatch a handful of them without thought.”  
That’s when I faltered and she saw it.  
Her eyes narrowed. “They’re for a date, aren’t they? Well, I might just tag along, see just how good your date looks if you'll be taking all my flowers from here on out.”  
“No, you don’t understand. I’m not….” I tried to explain, but she cut me off.  
“March, buddy.” She grabbed my arm and shoved me forward. I stumbled and once more attempted an explanation.  
“I don’t think you know….”  
She wasn’t having it. One glare and I closed my mouth.  
Several blocks later, and after we climbed a hill, she spoke.  
“Strange place to meet someone.”  
I nodded silently. “It’ll make more sense in a moment.”  
A willow tree loomed ahead, it’s long branches sweeping the ground. I pulled back the leaves, the small bunch of flowers still in my hand, beckoning towards her.  
“After you.” I said. She looked at me and slipped by.  
I entered after her, the branches closing behind me. She was standing there, unmoving.  
Kneeling before the headstone, I removed the withered bouquet of flowers and replaced the new ones in their place before sitting beside it. She looked at me, tears in her eyes. I gently smiled and patted the ground on the other side of the stone. I turned to it.  
“Hey, honey. I brought a friend today to talk. Her name’s….” I blanked, looking at her.  
Tears streamed down her face, but she managed to say “Sam” before coming to sit down next to the headstone.  
We didn’t say anything for a while. Then, with a loud, tearful sigh, she jumped from the ground and ran, the willow waving behind her.

A few days later, I walked past her house on my way to the graveyard. On the side of the garden, as if it was waiting for me, stood a small quart mason jar with a yellow ribbon.  
Inside were the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen.


End file.
